fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:StickyS
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Abyssia.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Look-a-troopa (talk) 16:54, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi There I see you are new to this wiki. Your ideas keep getting better and better. It would be preferrable trough that you resise a few of your enemies. I'm surprised that you're good to make eels and snakes. I always seem to fail whenever I try to make one. I might time to time ask you to make a few snakes/eels. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 21:19, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh wait, you're not the one doing the badly-sized pictures. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 21:20, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Disclaimer about the pet system Hello there, welcome to the wiki. I've noticed that ye added some pets to yer page. However, by our current pet system, they're illegitimate. For you see, pets need to be obtained from services such as the Adoption Center or The Greenhouse. While one is allowed to make pets for oneself, it's discouraged. It is, however, encouraged to make pets for others to adopt in the aforementioned services. Disregard this message as you wish, as you are technically not breaking any rules. Look-a-troopa (talk) 18:08, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :Just adding to that thought a bit- back when LDZX Corporations "owned" the pets, creating ones for personal use was discouraged as to not dish out overpowered pets and set them on a shelf to boast about to other users. Seeing as LAT Incorporated and other private pet-makers have come up, it's not a crime in the slightest to create your own pets. However, we strongly encourage that you also gain pets created by other means and maybe create some to add to an Adoption Center or something of the like. It's always fun to get some new blood working and some creative pet ideas. Again, it's not required of you in any sense. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:14, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: User Profile I moved your user profile back to a userpage. Profiles of the sort are only allowed on mainspace for characters that have present roles in stories, and as of right now, DMS has stated that there are to be no more stories besides the ones already in progress or planned a while ago. You can talk with him about moving it back, but unless you find yourself a prevalent role in something upcoming, I can't guarantee that it's there to stay. You're more than welcome to add information to the Guide to All Things Fan-Ball under your own character section, and you can also create your own Memories of Fan-Ball story if you'd like. If you need help with anything or want to ask about other options for moving your profile, ask myself or any of the other admins. Sorry about the mess here! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:57, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Clearly he (Sticky) has ascended in canon. []w[]n ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ''' 15:48, November 29, 2014 (UTC)